Blacks Detention
by Boulderpaw
Summary: Nice little begining to an awsome story......Harry discovers hidden secrets about Black and Crookshanks midnight prowls...
1. Chapter 1

" Look Harry, I really think U should wait on this " , Hermione exclaimed. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room discussing the days events. Harry had come upon the plan of sneaking of to Hagrid's to ask a few questions. See early that morning all but two teachers were called off to places unknown. The two teachers left behind being Hagrid and Snape, the choice was obvious on whom to bother at 2:00 in the morning. Ron wasn't of much help to Harry's cause and Hermione was only trying to stop him from doing something stupid. " Oh Harry what if U get caught , I mean last year things were dangerous with the chamber and all but this year there's Black. I mean really Harry Do you think it a good idea to go bustling around at 2:00 in the morning with him on the lose "? Hermione's worried stare was broken by Ron's tired yawn sort of mumble. "Look Harry...I think Hermione's right for a change...I mean Black does have it in for you..you do know he's pretty much the reason your parents are dead , not to mention he's a raving mad lunatic who probably killed all his mates the day his mum forgot to put a cookie in his lunch tin ". Harry laughed but looked disappointed that his two best friends weren't on his side this time. He sat up more straight with one last effort to persuade them." Look guys your my best mates right. " ? "Right.. ", Ron and Hermione replied. " So if there was something that could possibly help me understand the so called murderer of my parents, Then you two would want to help me right...? ", Harry said with a bit of anguish in his voice. " Well yes...Harry we do but...we can't just go off...and I'm sure there's a better way to find out and..and what if todays incident was just a meeting with the ministry or something..." ? " You know Hermione your right", Harry said while Hermione glowed. " can't do anything but I sure can! Now if you'll excuse me I've got a murderer to get some dirt on " ! Hermione's satisfied look turned worried as Harry grabbed up his cloak and headed for the door." NO HARRY WAIT! COME HERE QUICK " ! Harry rushed over to the foggy window that Ron was now stareing out of. He turned to Harry and gasped." Harry! It's the grim! and he's out there walking with that bloody cat of yours "! He flashed and glare towards Hermione. Franticly she rushed to the window mubbling to her self , " No...no it can't be...absolutly not ". Harry ran for the door and left while Ron and Hermione were staring though the window ,arguing about weather or not it was Crookshanks walking along side the massive black dog. Hermione gasped making Ron jump." Ron! Harry's gone! hurry we've got to stop him " ! They rushed out the portrait hole and down into the great hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry clammered thruogh the halls as fast as he could. He could hear Ron and Hermione running after him. "Why wouldn't they just help me!", he muttered to himself while swerving around a corner. He ran charging down the stairs and forgetting that there was a missing step he tripped and flew down the stairs into the Hall below. Cursing Harry struggled to get up but herd a snap and knew that his ankle was broken. His mind racing he tried pulling himself into a corner knowing that Peeves or worse Filch would soon be charging to the scene. Footsteps aproached and Harry gave up, he couldn't move it was hopeless. He expected the cry of Filches high piched greasey voice but instead, Hermione came rushing toward his side. "OH Harry! I knew no good would come of this! look at you. Oh no Filch will be here any moment ". Ron taking a more sensible note sugested taking Harry into the empty classroom across the hall first, before deciding anything. They picked up Harry and pulled him into the room. Hermione was fretting muttering things aout Housepoints and failing third year. Then there was a low rumble of some sort. Ron panicked and ran behind a desk followed by Hermione. Seeing as Harry couldn't walk he sat still in a chair in the middle of the classroom. The door creaked and they all gasped to see a dog. Huge shaggy and BLACK. 


End file.
